


Soothe

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Panic Attacks, Well mostly Dorian Has Issues, as usual in my fanfics lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You gonna be okay?"</p>
<p>Dorian laughed weakly. It came out more like a wheeze, but it was better than nothing. "Always, amatus. You know me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> Based off one of these tropes from [here](http://deviantdragons.tumblr.com/post/141520480754/adoribull-tropes-that-fuck-me-up-dorian-helping). Credit for the idea goes to the OP and I just. /clenches fist/ this one was so good because the h/c. Actually they're all good, but I went with this one for now xD
> 
> I do not own _Dragon Age Inquisition_. Thanks for reading!

He was choking.

The breath whisking through his throat wasn't coming through, wasn't getting into his lungs, even if the breathy moans, the sighs, the mutters of Bull's name on his lips were. But he couldn't breathe. Maybe the more correct term was that he was suffocating. Or maybe _drowning_ ; he could still function, and yet it was muffled, far away, under a cloud of dark fog pressing down on his mind.

Maybe it was because his face was buried into the pillow, the reek of sweat filling his nostrils. The trickle of unassurance prickling down the back of his neck, raising the fine hair there, snaking down his spine, pinpricks of pain where Bull's hands gripped at his hip loosely - so why did it hurt? Why did the headache throb beneath his skin, ready to burst at any second, in time to his heartbeat, pounding frantically, and why could he feel it all over his body, from head to toe to in between, the pulse of his cock against the sheets to the throb of his ass from Bull's fingers, slicked with oil and spit and cum? Why-

Why couldn't he _breathe_? Why was his throat tight, when he couldn't swallow against the dry sensation in his mouth? Why was he suddenly a thousand miles away, away from the pleasure, and he could still feel the sensation but he _couldn't_ -

"I've got you, kadan."

Bull's voice was like air to drowned lungs, a fresh breathe of air as the weight from lifted from his crushed windpipe. His hand on his hip no longer a heavy pressure but light touch, the pads of his fingers stroking against the soft skin of Dorian's hip.

His voice came out wobbling when he gasped, "I know". He knew, and he also knew he was _that_ close to some sort of breakdown- gleaned from anxiety, more than likely. The difficulty in breathing, painful throat and aching head, the feeling that he was drowning in his own mind and that he wasn't going to be able to pull himself free. He'd been there, once, twice, many times before, back in Tevinter under his father's ministrations when he'd barely been able to make it back to his own room before he was gasping and choking and sobbing, fingers in his hair _why_ couldn't he just-

Bull's fingers tapped against the small of his back, a staccato pattern that was meaningless and yet? Important, too. It dragged him out of his head. Dorian took another breath.

"I know," he repeated, and his words were slightly more steady this time. He propped himself on his elbows, rubbing the heel of his hand against his forehead.

"You gonna be okay?"

Dorian laughed weakly. It came out more like a wheeze, but it was better than nothing. "Always, amatus. You know me."

"I do know you." Bull's hands vanished from his overheated skin, leaving it to cool in the sticky air, and Dorian stifled his groan into the pillow. _Kaffas_.

He turned his head and swept a bead of sweat from his temple. "I've rather ruined the moment, haven't I?"

"Nah."

"You've successfully driven me out of my head - partially with lust, I might add - if you want to continue?"

"Nah." Bull flopped onto the bed next to him with enough force to make the mattress creak and bounce. "It can wait awhile."

Dorian stifled another groan, plastered on a smile that still felt too thin, too forced. "You don't need to say that on my account." Though it hardly mattered; certain headspaces were not compatible with one's previously _spectacular_ \- thank you very much - erection, but the point was much the same and it was just another thing that he was ruining-

"Just figured I'd let you catch you breath," was the crisp reply, the coy undertone creeping in.

But when Dorian glanced over to meet Bull's gaze, the one keen eye was looking back at him with not the usual twinkle of mischief, but... Dorian couldn't quite put his finger on it. Soft, he supposed. Soft, and gentle, with underlying worry but worlds of devout compassion and devotion and love - _ah_.

He smiled, more to himself. And then rolled over to tuck him against Bull's side, slipping on a put-upon expression and huffing into his amatus's skin. "Very well, if you insist. In a moment, then, perhaps _I'll_ steal _yours_ away."

Bull laughed, loudly, boisterously, wrapping his arm around Dorian's shoulders. "You can try, kadan."

"Oh, it's just a challenge now," Dorian muttered, snuggling into the embrace.

 


End file.
